Dovahjoor
by robotZombie190
Summary: Dovahjoor, mortal dragon, raised by the dragon Qomaviing with two Dovah siblings, they were born without drogonblood but full control over the Thu'um, they will slay Alduin and end the End Times.  Reviews accepted, but remember this is my first fan fic
1. prolouge

**Dovahjoor**

The dragon soared over the wreaked carriage, she swooped lower and smiled in satisfaction, there was indeed some chest, and chests meant treasure. Qomaviing landed, scattering a few Falmer who had probably come out to investigate. "Yol." she intoned, and a fireball engulfed the interloping elf. The she dragon looked at the only unopened chest, there was an Argonian female draped over it, she had four Falmer arrows in her unarmored back, this did not interest the dragon and the corpse was removed. Qomaviing wondered what could possibly be inside, Gold, Jewels, enchanted trinkets? But she put these thoughts aside and focused on the lock, she stared at the lock, blocking out all other senses until she saw the tumblers inside the impedeing devise, she moved the first one experimentaly, then she saw that she had it in place, she looked past the tumbler to the next one. She positioned the remainder of the impeding tumblers and her excitement grew, she knew that this chest must have something valuable, not the simple cloth like the others, but gold, or jewels, maybe spell tomes? She lifted the lid and found none of these things, but something even more valuable. Eggs, not any kind of eggs but Argonian eggs, she thought of her own eggs back at her lair, she knew these eggs like her own were near hatching, and her maternal instincts demanded that she defend them. She sighed closing the lid of the chest, then she grabbed the box and took to the sky soaring in the direction of her lair, Qomaviing the Lightning Winged Matron had no idea that she had adopted the only two Dovahjoor to ever live, nor that she would help themalong their path.

The eggs hatched and Qomaviing was pleased, her four children, her two blood children, and her two adopted Argonian fledglings. All her children would need meat, as all were reptiles and did not require milk. She had hunted a deer just for the occasion, and pushed it to the chicks. She then said "Dov Maat…Argo!" and her form changed, from fearsome winged hunter to simple Argonian woman, she walked to the back of her cave to her bookshelf. She had read quite a lot about how to care for her hatchlings, she had quite a large selection dedicated to how to care for Argonian newborns as the lizard folk had the most similar breeding process. She took down a copy of "Caring for Your Child: Argonians" and began to read, she discovered that her adoptive children needed to feed ten times a day during their first two weeks of life as they would double in size almost four times during this time, she laughed softly under her breath, Argonians were more similar to dragons than she had first realized, her chicks would indeed be able to keep up with their adoptive siblings in both size and apitite, she then shouted herself back into her natural form. She returned a few hours later with two horses dangling from her jaws and more in her taloned grip. She landed and tore one of the beasts in half, and threw the back end to her chicks, and returned to her reading

She was not expecting the father of her chicks to pay her lair a visit the next day. Alduin should not have come, he was not welcome, not after having almost stepped on one of her eggs. "Ama Druga Alduin, What are you doing here Alduin! You are not welcome here." she roared at the surprised dragon god.

"You have some parasites in the nest, my love, you were never one for a messy lair, but letting two mortals into your nest? Shameful you were always so…uh!" he completed his last sentence after being hit with a large boulder.

"Dor Kiin Alduin! They are my children Alduin, they may not be dragons but they are mine." she gathered her children under her and prepared to fight, but Alduin was no fool, he knew better than to pick a fight with this one, especially after last time.

"Very well Qomaviing, you may keep the whelps, but you will regret it! They will never master the Thu'um, they are not Dovah, nor are they even Dovahkiin!" Alduin roared."We shall see, Alduin."


	2. Leaving The Nest

20 YEARS LATER

"Yol…Toor Shul" shouted Tiidradah (Hunter of Time) and to the Argonians satisfaction a blast of flame shrouded his brother who was completely unharmed.

"Lliz…Slen Nus!" his brother retorted then he laughed as the other Argonian fell over incased in ice. "All right, get up Tiidradah, Qodaviing and Slentireni will be back soon and I really don't want to have to argue with them about you being a human was a muffled shout and the ice casing exploded and melted simultaniosly and Tiidradah stood.

"Why not use frost breath?" he was a roar and screech as Qodaviing the lightning winged hunter and Slentireni the flesh render landed.

"Tiidradah, has Fodovah ( frost dragon) frozen you yet again?" their sister asked.

"Possibly, why do you ask?" he replied to his sister. "I saw Alduin today, you look like him, you know. Same horn style and scale pattern, but he was pitch black, not the color of blood."

"Did you now, my child? I wonder what he wants this time?" said Qomaviing as she exited her den. "You and Fodovah must soon leave and go to the mortal settlement of, what do the Nords call it, Winterhold? And live among mortals until you are called to battle with Alduin; But as you could not use your Dovah names, so I have come up with a mortal name that will go unnoticed and should get you into the mages college there. But my children are not to leave the nest without something to remember me by, come with me." she walked back into her den, this time in Argonian form and stopped at her bookshelf, looking at one of the many educational tomes that filled the shelves. she read, "Dragons do not breed or lay eggs, they simply exist." what a load of lies, but it was needed to make sure that our eggs to be protected. Did you know that all modern dragon slayers believe this to be fact?"

"No I didn't mother." Fodovah replied, "What are our Joor, mortal names?""You are to be called Talen-ji, Fodovah, and you Tiidradah, are to become Rotun-Ji." she answered. Then she pulled the front left claw from her obsidian dragon statue and the claw slid loose. She approached the dragon door, and set the combination of, Dragon on the inner ring, Eagle in the middle ring, and Wolf on the outer ring, she then inserted the claw into its slot and pushed the key block into the door, she removed the dragons claw and the door the vault there was much treasure, but Qomaviing walked to the greatest of them all, two sets of Deadric armor, as well a whole large rack of the Dremoras chosen weapons.

"Are these from the Oblivion Crisis?" asked Rotun-ji

"Yes, they are, but that is irrelevant. These are for you, the armor is enchanted and will aid you in combat. " Qomaviing answered. Watching as her children chose their weapons, she saw Tiidradah now called Rotun-ji chose a Deadric longsword and then pair the weapon with a spell. "Why did you pick that blade, out of all the other longswords we have?" she asked, realizing that he had chosen the Shatterbane, the million edged sword.

"It will fit my fighting style best, as it cannot be deflected or blocked, not by shield nor by ward spell. It ill be quite useful." was his reply.

She nodded and turned to see hat her other child was doing, he had already donned his armor and was experimentaly swinging a greatsword but like his brother he had chosen a sentient blade, and she would need to make sure it had not taken his will."The Shadowcleaver is its name, but be weary of its power, it will attempt to take control." she told him.

"It has already tried, it invited me to trade places with it but then I broke its will." he answered "It will not try again.""That is good. It should serve you well." Qomaviing answered

"Where did you find this!" exclaimed Rotun-ji, holding up the armored robes of the dragon priest Konahrik. The robes themselves were not as impressive as their legendry wearer but still were impressively enchanted to half the casting cost of all spells and lend magicka for spell casting but in his other hand was what he had asked about, the Staff of Spiteflame, an iron rod with two ebony blades orbiting a rare Wrath Core, a soul gem containing the soul of a dragon, they were about as common as the dragons themselves and were both hated and shunned for commanding magics that could channel a Dragons very soul into it, and they could only be handled by their maker, or their later reincarnations, the same went for the artifacts that housed them. So Qomaviing shock was justified to see her youngest child holding the weapon.

"I found it when I was searching the ruins of the Labyrinthian, can you feel its power calling out to you, it is a spirit weapon, Konahrik made the Shatterbane and the staff you now hold, enchantment with a dragons will.

Rotun-ji seemed to ponder this for a moment before donning the robes, and gasped as the under armor and bracers appeared on him. "What was my name when I made these?" he said looking at his weapons.""Konahrik, but how did you know that you made these weapons?" was the answer Qomaviing offered. "You headed the Dovahjoor order, and served as the lord of all mortal races, and were killed by Paarthuunax, the leader of the rebellion, and the brother of Alduin.

She watched as he pondered this, he picked up a dragon mask, "You explained spirit weapons to us, remember?" he looked at the item in his hands "Vosung," he said, "how do I know this?" he pondered"Because I suggested the name to you master." said a voice, like metal tearing in two. Echoing from the Staff of Spiteflame, "Konahrik it has been ages, where have you been?" this time the voice sounded from Shatterbane "The mask will allow more spells to be cast as your magicka will return to you faster." the weapons told them. He donned the mask then thought better of it, he would need to at least look human, plus, it felt wrong, wearing another dragon priests mask.

"We need to leave, we shouldn't keep the others from their tasks." said Talen-Ji as he walked in their direction. "I found this, Shadowcleaver told me that it is to be called Rotun and it was to be yours." and he tossed the Adamantine mask to his brother."Adamantine? Isn't that the rarest metal on the planet?" asked Rotun-Ji. "If so why make it unenchanted, I feel no magical presence." his solid orange eyes suddenly widened as the mask flared with inner life. "This should grant me great power, it will half the cost of all spells on my magicka reserves, not that I need that, you understand."

"Yes good, now lets leave, I am anxious to meet the mortal mages down at the college." he said, he did indeed sound anxious to meet them, but had no idea that his worst enemy was walking from the Winterhold stables with the very same idea.


End file.
